Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am
Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor prepares to invade Sangala to stop the mass-murders by Benjamin Juma. * Henry Taylor investigates the apparent suicide of his son, Roger. * FBI agent Renee Walker pulls Jack Bauer out of a Senate hearing to help with the CIP firewall crisis and the return of Tony Almeida. * Jack Bauer tracks down Gabriel Schector, a former contact of his and Tony's, but he is killed before he can say anything. * Tony Almeida calls Jack and tells him to give up as he will not find anything. He then breaches air traffic control with the help of Michael Latham, taking over control of a commercial flight. The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am. 09:00:00 Air traffic control center Northeast 3 has lost communication with Global Skies Airlines flight 117 on approach to JFK International Airport. Gus discovers a recording of a communication between the pilot of GSA117 and Tony Almeida, who has broken the CIP firewall and is communicating with the pilots, who believe that they are communicating with air traffic control. Sid Paulson contacts Larry Moss at the FBI to inform him of the situation. Meanwhile, Tony, still communicating with the pilots of GSA117, orders the plane to change heading for a new runway assignment. Janis Gold and Sean Hillinger work to find a way to regain control of the plane. Jack Bauer and Renee Walker are closing in on the sniper who took out Gabriel Schector, surrounding the adjacent building where the sniper was located. Renee calls Larry to inform him that Schector was killed, and he sends two SWAT units to their location. Jack tells Renee that he believes there is a security leak at the FBI, finding it difficult to believe that Tony's team to could have a sniper in place quick enough to take out Schector, and the FBI were the only ones who knew that Jack and Renee would be at his apartment. Jack continues trying to make his case to Renee, saying, "you brought me here to find Almeida, and I'm telling you, you better be careful who you let in." Another agent steps in front of Jack and orders him to surrender his gun. Renee makes Jack wait in the car, as FBI agents corner the sniper. Larry has Janice coordinate with the FBI agents on the scene, and places a call to Sid Paulson at air traffic control. As Sid and his crew try to figure out why Tony ordered GSA117 to change runways, suddenly their computers are locked up and they are unable to monitor traffic. Tony and his partner order another plane, flight SRI35, to change runways as well, and Tony places a call to Sid, wanting him to see what Tony can do. Tony tells Sid to watch the surveilance camera at JFK tower, and when he does, they notice that SRI35 and GSA117 are on a collision course. The air traffic controllers watch their radar helplessly as the two planes fly closer towards each other. At the very last second, Tony orders GSA117 to pull up, and very narrowly avioded the collision of the two planes. Air traffic controllers breathe a sigh of relief, and their computers and comm systems are restored. Tony calls Sid once more and informs him that whatever they do next "will be the real thing." Sid asks him what they want, and Tony replies, "you'll find out soon enough." 09:10:32...09:10:33...09:10:34... 09:16:32...09:16:33...09:16:34...09:16:35...09:16:36... The sniper realizes he is trapped in the building as the SWAT units arrive. David Emerson arrives at the boat where Tony and his men are working from and holding Michael Latham, who believes that Tony collided the two planes. Tony tells his men to get Latham cleaned up. 09:18:14 Emerson greets Tony who says that the testing of the module went as planned. Tony hands over the CIP device and Latham over to Emerson, and Emerson asks Tony how the FBI managed to find Schector. Tony tells him that they used an old colleague of his from CTU, Jack Bauer. Emerson says he knows who Bauer is, and Tony tells him that he'll "take care of Jack". Emerson doesn't want Tony distracted from his next job, but says he doesn't need to know the details of it yet. At the White House, the press secretary begins to make a statement, and Ethan Kanin instructs her not to tell the press when the invasion of Sangala is to begin, but permits her to acknowledge that the president is meeting with former prime minister Ule Matobo. The press secretary makes her statement that Benjamin Juma has refused to cease his genocide in Sangala, and that President Allison Taylor wishes to have the U.S. military intervene in the situation. Ethan Kanin receives a call alerting him to the situation at JFK airport. 09:21:12...09:21:13...09:21:14...09:21:15... In the oval office, President Taylor meets with former prime minister Matobo, who pleads with the president to provide military assistance to his country to stop the coup by Juma. President Taylor demands that Juma be brought to justice in a court of law, not "in a cycle of violence." Taylor tells Matobo that is the only way democracy will work in Sangala, if no one is treated outside the law, not even Juma. Matobo gives Taylor his word, and before they begin discussing the details of the military operation, Taylor is called outside her office. Kanin informs the president of the near-collision at JFK, and that they have confirmed that Tony Almeida was the one who controlled the planes. President Taylor finds this breech of security "unacceptable." "It's just technology," she says, "we should be able to unplug these bastards!" Taylor orders the grounding of all non-essential air traffic and sets up a meeting with the Department of Homeland Security, the FBI, and the Department of Defense. Alan Tanner calls Tony Almeida and tells him that he's trapped in the Columbia building near the west stairwell, as FBI and SWAT teams enter the building. 09:23:57...09:23:58...09:23:59... Renee and several other agents watch the action at the Columbia building from a surveilance van, while Jack Bauer waits in a nearby car with Agent Kilner. Kilner tells Jack that he thinks he was treated badly at the senate hearing, but Jack defends himself, saying that the truth had to come out. "We've done so many secret things over the years. In the name of protecting this country, we've created two worlds," Jack says, "ours and the people we promised to protect. They deserve to know the truth, and they can decide how far they want to let us go." Kilner confides to Jack that he is not the only one who honors Jack's service to the country. Agent Lennert enters the basement of the Columbia building from the west stairwell, where he meets Alan Tanner. Lennert informs Tanner that Tony sent him to get him out. Lennert gives Tanner an FBI coat and instructs him to go up to the lobby to make his exit. Lennert hands Tanner the keys to a car parked outside the building, and Tanner quickly makes his escape. Lennert then reports that the basement level is clear. Jack and Kilner are talking about Agent Walker in the car, and Jack asks if he can step out and get some air. Kilner tells him to stay close. As Jack walks past the monitoring station, Renee approaches him and tells him that Tony just used the CIP device to cause a near-miss between two planes and is threatening to do it for real next time, as Tanner walks casually out of the building, disguised as one of the many FBI agents. Keeping his head down, he walks away from the other FBI agents towards his getaway car, and Jack notices him right away. He looks down at Tanner's shoes, which are brown, then looks at the other FBI agents shoes, which are black. Jack is convinced that he is the shooter, and tells Renee, who checks the deployment grid and confirms that he's not one of theirs. Renee is about to order a team to follow Tanner when Jack intervenes. He tells Renee that there is a dirty agent in the FBI and that she shouldn't let anyone else in. Jack suggests that he and Renee follow Tanner alone. Renee asks an agent for his car, tosses Jack the keys, and they follow Tanner as he pulls away in his getaway car. 09:28:23...09:28:24...09:28:25... Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker *Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor *Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin *Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss *Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger *with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold *and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * John Billingsley as Michael Latham * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Nick Chinlund as Masters * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * William O'Leary as Sid Paulson * Maximiliano Hernandez as Donnie Fox * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * Bobby Hosea as Dr. Cornell * Mark Aiken as Nichols * Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner * Chris Williams as Phil * Vic Chao as Mark Dornan * Jorge-Luis Pallo as FBI Agent Kilner Co-starring * Wiley Pickett as FBI Agent Lennert * David Grant Wright as Gus * Lou Glenn as Pilot * Jonathan C. Williams as Co-Pilot * Roy Vongtama as Sato * Benjamin Burdick as James * Chris Flanders as Todd * Zachary Gordon as 8 year old boy * Brittainy Burch as Whitehouse reporter Lydia Background information and notes * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison do not appear in this episode. *There was no split screen at the end of this episode. *The music in the last scene of this episode was reminiscent of the music played as Jack held the "dying" Tony in his arms in Season 5 *In a continuity error, Jack knocks out Alan Tanner and then walks him onto the boat approximately 50 seconds later. *During the Previously on 24 section of this episode, a shot is inserted of a photograph of Roger Taylor with his parents that was not included in the previous episode. This is probably because Eric Lively was cast as Roger, originally an unseen character, only during the making of 24: Redemption, after the first eight episodes were filmed. See also 702 702 702